CODIGO ESCARLATA
by mey black
Summary: Kurapika Kuroro y Fio tres hunters de temer sentados la misma sala ...LEAN¡¡¡¡
1. Cap1 unidad en crisis

"**Codigo Escarlata"**

**Cap 01 Unidad en crisis.**

El cuartel de policía estaba vacío eran las 4 de la mañana ,… y ninguna sombra se deslizaba … la ultima bomba había caído en el sector 9 y todo el contingente policial estaba repartido en la ciudad, solo el mínimo de personal quedaba en el lugar .Un par de guardias que no portaban armas y dos oficiales de turno, el resto estaba en frenesí al igual que la mitad de la ciudad de York .

-" Porque no enciendes la tele"- dijo el sargento en servicio.

-"_a esta hora_?"- contesto su interlocutor un cabo de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos.

-"que no has visto las noticias?"

-"_te olvidas que desde hace dos noches que no puedo ir a mi casa a dormir_"

-" Es verdad"

Ambos se miraron ,en ese momentos sonó el teléfono, y casi inmediatamente la maquina de fax comenzó a funcionar.

-"_Es solo el fax, ya me había asustado … cada vez que suena el teléfono del jefe nos avisan de catástrofes peores."_

- "GENIAL¡¡¡"- dijo el sargento que se había acercado a leer el fax-" la cosa realmente tiene que estar negra para que permitan esto" .

-"_que cosa_?" – pregunto el otro oficial

-"pues que las fuerzas especiales de la milicia van a meter la nariz, en este asunto… no se cuando va a ser "pero cuando este país se valla a la mierda no quiero estar en el" .

Kurapika miraba por la ventana de la habitación… esa al igual que las ultimas noches habían sido de trabajo. Hacer la guardia desde era cosa de todos los días… ya casi no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido un noche completa .

La ciudad estaba en caos, y no era de extrañar después del atentado contra el primer mandatario .

Antes se habían iniciado revueltas en los barrios periféricos…pero jamás esto.

A lo lejos sonaba un despertador , quizá alguien que se había olvidado del toque de queda. Nadie debía salir de su casa ni siquiera a trabajar , todos debían quedarse en casa sin excepción. Una vez mas miro el reloj, las agujas marcaban las 5 de la mañana, el cambio de guardia era a las 4 pero no podía arriesgarse solo unos pocos quedaban en la mansión de Nostrade, desde la masacre.

El sonido del despertador se dejo oír nuevamente … pero fue silenciado rápidamente.

Cada familia tenia a alguien a quien llorar , era increíble que se llegara a tanto, al principio la gente no entendía el porque de tantos raptos. Comenzaron a desaparecer los hijos de políticos famosos y militares , la población lo veía como el tema de conversación en las reuniones sociales de señoras gordas, en las fiestas de adolescentes e incluso en la reuniones de apoderados en los colegios… los hijos de personajes reconocidos desaparecían sin dejar rastro … todos los padres atemorizados dejaron de mandar a sus hijos a los colegios en los que había desaparecido alguna víctima… pero al hacer eso comenzaron a suceder los raptos a civiles comunes … la sociedad entro en pánico. Luego de eso vino la primera crisis.

Kurapika seguía mirando por la ventana , Senrritsu, Leorio , Gon Killua y Basho estaban durmiendo en el segundo piso… eran los únicos que resguardaban la gran mansión Nostrade del caos reinante en la ciudad.

El amanecer parecía un falsa fantasía al lado de tanta destrucción … la noche parecía ser eterna en la ciudad , los días eran muy breves , pues generalmente el cielo estaba cubierto por extraños gases causados por la gran cantidad de bombas que ambos grupos enfrentados lanzaban para acercarse al control de la ciudad.

-" Kurapika todavía estas en pie, No que me ibas a despertar para el cambio de guardia??"- preguntó Killua, mientras salía de las sombras de la habitación.

-"Tengo insomnio"- respondió Kurapika al verse descubierto , por el peliblanco.

-"Esta bien pero todos necesitamos descantar , si queremos seguir viviendo".

-"No quiero ser grosero Killua … pero yo les dije …"

-"Si ya sabemos lo que dijiste, "que nos fuéramos que no teníamos porque ayudarte a proteger algo que tu tomaste como responsabilidad… y todo ese blabla , pero también te dijimos que estamos juntos en esto … además dejándonos de rodeos … ni siquiera pienses que te vas a quedar con toda la acción… ya no somos niños a los que puedas manejar con frases bonitas, estamos aquí por propia voluntad , no porque nos obligues".

Kupapika enarco una ceja pero se limito a guardar silencio, y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-"Es nuestra decisión también mantenernos vivos el máximo tiempo posible … y si sigues sin comer ni dormir , solo aceleras el proceso de destrucción."- Killua con las manos en los bolsillos imito a Kurapika mientras miraba por la ventana.

-"Mmmmmm"- dijo Kurapika sin cambiar la expresión del rostro y giro sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la puerta , en el umbral de esta y de espalda a Killua levantó una mano en señal de despedida

Killua susurro un "buenas noches" y se dispuso a recorrer la planta baja de la casa hasta el amanecer.

-"Eh despierta es hora del desayuno dormilón"-la cabeza de Gon sonó hueca al golpe de Leorio

Gon abrió los ojos a duras penas , tenia una ojeras enormes, estiro brazos y piernas y se tiro al piso a hacer abdominales

-"Que estas haciendo? Te acabo de decir que esta listo el desayuno."

-"Ya voy solo estoy haciendo mi ejercicios matinales."

-"QUE EJERCICIOS MATINALES NI QUE NADA¡¡¡ ACABO DE PREPARAR UN DESAYUNO DE REYES Y ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PREFIERES HACER EJERCICIO."

-"Te toca cocinar a ti hoy?????????????"- El rostro de Gon era de pánico malamente disimulado.

-"No pongas esa carita … el incidente de la ultima vez no fue mi culpa".

-"Eso lo dices porque no fuiste tú, el que estuvo en el baño encerrado por dos días".

-"Solo fue un mal calculo"-respondio Leorio restándole importancia al asunto.

-"Eso no fue un mal calculo Leorio. A quien se le ocurre, echar a la sopa laxante para darle mas sabor?".

-"Ya les explique que ya no queda nada para hacer comida en esta casa… tu sabes mejor que yo que todos los supermercados están cerrados … además las culpa la tuviste por ser tan tragón¡¡¡ .

- "Calmense los dos … que es lo que pasa?"- dijo Senrritsu mientras pegaba una rápida mirada al desorden de la habitación.

-"Que Leorio me quiere envenenar por segunda vez".

-"Enano mal agradecido"- decía mientras tiraba de las orejas de Gon y este le respondía tirando de sus mejillas.

-"Ya dejen eso para después , acabamos de enterarnos que van a cerrar las entradas a la ciudad."

Ambos quedaron inmóviles.

-" Que que? Primero paralizan las universidades y ahora esto?"- Leorio soltó a Gon,

La atención de ambos estaba puesta en Senrritsu, que al parecer no traía buenas nuevas.

-"En las noticias dicen que lo hacen para que a mas tardar en dos días puedan tener la situación bajo control y las persona puedan volver a sus lugares de trabajo… si cierran la entradas, dicen que es mas fácil controlar a los revoltosos, para que estos no reciban refuerzos , pero por otro lado esta esto .

Ambos miraron las manos de Senrritsu , esta les mostraba un sobre .

-" y eso que es?"- preguntaron al unísono

Es una carta… de la milicia nacional , convocando a todos los Hunters del país a una asamblea privada (ósea secreta) que se va a llevar a cabo mañana.

-"y que vamos a hacer?".

-"nos podemos rehusar supongo"- respondió Killua uniéndose a la conversación al tiempo que entraba por la puerta.- "pero antes de rehusar cualquier cosa, podrían limpiar este chiquero, esta pieza es una porquería".- agrego el peliblanco

Leorio y Gon lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Claro deberías limpiar un poco tu lado de la habitación, huele bastante mal".- dijo Leorio

Killua con una sonrisa sarcástica respondió.

-"no es precisamente mi lado de la habitación lo que huele mal … no te pases de listo Leorio

-"ERES TU EL QUE NO TIENE QUE PASARSE DE LISTO, ADEMAS TU LADO ES EL MAS DESORDENADO DE TODOS, PORQUE TENEMOS QUE LIMPIAR NOSOTROS TUS 5000 CAJAS DE SEÑOR CHOCOROBOT?".

-Se podrían calmar, chicos?-Senrritsu estaba usando un tono mas autoritario de lo común , eso quería decir que la situación era mas grave de lo que pensaban.

-"Es verdad"- dijo Gon-" no es momento para pelear, si van a cerrar la ciudad, tenemos que estar preparados, las defensas de esta casa son buenas y es mas que obvio que intentaran atacarnos… la ultima vez fue la misma policía la que intento entrar a la mansión… pero teníamos a FFFFFFFFF …(Todos lo miraron con cara de reprobación) PERDÓN , SE ME OLVIDABA QUE ES MEJOR NO NOMBRARLA, En todo caso ella ya no esta para controlar la mente de quien quiera entrar … y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Kurapika entre en crisis otra vez … lo mejor es evitar las confrontaciones con quien sea.

-"De todas manera eso va estar difícil .Si cierran las entradas de la ciudad significa que estaremos incomunicados de todo , incluso de la justicia… y los que desean este lugar van a tener aun mas posibilidades de apropiarse de el."- dijo Killua.

-"No pueden … por eso nos quedamos … no podemos permitirlo. Tenemos que evitar combates, hacer las cosas de la manera mas diplomática posible."- respondió Senrritsu que cada vez estaba mas seria.

-"No creo que un grupo armado de policías vaya a esperar que los tratemos con diplomacia cuando intenten entrar a este lugar."- agrego Leorio mientras miraba el sobre.

-"Hay que tener fe en que las cosas van a mejorar.- agrego Gon aunque su semblante no decía lo mismo.

* * *

El pueblo de las estrellas estaba en las afueras de la ciudad , sin duda tomarían el cierre de esta como una ofensa mas por parte del gobierno … pero que hacer? El país estaba dividido en dos… la gente de la ciudad y los rechazados del destino , los habitantes del pueblo de las estrellas. 

Se arremolinaba el cabello negro con el viento en los últimos meses había crecido bastante , por lo que ahora lo llevaba en una coleta … el mechón rojo al frente no había cambiado en nada … el viento seguía llegando a la cara.

-"Que te pasa" – Pregunto el muchacho que hacia las veces de compañero.

-" Nada estaba mirando" - indicaba un lugar vació frente de si , en algún momento de su infancia ese hueco negro en el piso había sido su hogar … lo extraño era que lo recordaba sin que le doliese el pecho … era como si el recuerdo fuera de otra persona … de otra niña huérfana cubriéndose del frió de otra niña abandonada por el destino … como si no fuese ella misma , o quizás era ella misma , pero ya no le causaba dolor , ya no sentía esa fría compasión que sentía de si misma … YA NO.

-"Que te pasa? Te sientes bien" – volvió a repetir el muchacho.

-"Si , no hay problema"- dijo la mujer girándose sobre sus talones.

Ahora ya no estaba mas sola , había entendido que había algo que proteger algo porque dar la vida y ser feliz al mismo tiempo… algunos le llamaban patria … otros Familia … ella le llamaba Justicia.

Continuara…

_Epas aquí esta el primer capi de esta historia, acepto comentarios e ideas de cualquier tipo …. En si la historia es una continuación de mi fic anterior "Blood eyes" , pero se puede leer esta segunda parte sin haber leído el anterior (son historias distintas que van unidas, de todas maneras iré aclarando con asteriscos cualquier cosa…_

_COMENTARIOS , IDEAS ACLARACIONES, DUDAS … O AMENAZAS DE MUERTE_

_SALUDOS ._


	2. Cap2 Reunión

**"Codigo02. Reuni****ón."**

Los ojos negros en el espejo presagiaban un día prometedor … observó su rostro, aun era muy joven para los cánones civiles sin embargo había vivido cosas que ni un viejo de 80 años seria capaz de contar nunca.

Kuroro con el torso desnudo, se analizaba en el espejo… era extraño, después de todas las cosas que había pasado por su rostro deberían surcar miles de arrugas, sin embargo no era así, alguna línea se formaba al hacer una mueca de sonrisa que prontamente era reemplazada por la cara de poker que solía llevar. Mas de una vez le hicieron notar la falta de expresividad de su rostro, pero el no daba mayor importancia… ese era el día … la conmemoración … exactamente hace 13 años había matado a la primera persona en su vida, no era un ocasión que recordara con alegría , sin embargo la llevaba grabada en su mente, era su día de luto particular por alguien que solo vio unos minutos , por alguien que jamás sabría su nombre, por alguien que era el hijo de alguien que era el padre de alguien o el esposo de alguien, pero por culpa de sus manos había dejado de existir.

Ahí estaba el 13 años después recordando con detalle la desfiguración del hombre al ver como el cuchillo se le clavaba en la entrañas, al ver al joven que minutos antes le pedía fuego para encender el cigarro , al ver como ese muchacho buscaba con desesperación, entre las bolsas de supermercado algo para comer, y el era ese muchacho , que se repetía para si que lo que hacia estaba bien … porque tenia que comer , tenia que existir… nadie sabría jamás de ese luto particular y nadie lo sabría, por qué ni su cara ni su boca lo denunciarían , el no tenia sentimientos … y si alguna vez los tubo no lo demostraría… así era … y al parecer era algo genético … por algunos momentos sus recuerdos volaron a la infancia a la que reconocía como su hermana … su sangre. La gente decía que eran parecidos tanto física como psicológicamente , pero el nunca había visto dicho parecido… ambos eran tan distintos como el agua del aceite, aunque el color de pelo y la similitud de sus facciones , hacían notorio su parentesco.

-"La sangre maldita del silencio, ninguno siente, o por lo menos jamás lo demuestra, la cara de poker también es un legado familiar" - sonrió Kuroro al ver el monologo que había pronunciado para si, paso su mano por el pelo para ordenarlo en algo… llevaba una semana ahí … planeando que haría con su segunda oportunidad., el nen opresor ya no existía… en Greed Island había encontrado a un especialista capaz de borrar el nen , pero el costo de eso era alto,10 años menos de su vida eran el pago por eliminar la cadena de Kurapika de su corazón.

El motel que había sido su hogar por un periodo corto de una semana, era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a mantener las puertas abiertas, tan cercana a la frontera con la ciudad de las estrellas , algunos decían que el dueño tenia tratos con la mafia para que le brindaban protección, como fuese , el lugar era seguro para pasar unos días ahí, le permitiría ver claramente lo acontecimientos que sucedían en la ciudad, y cuales eran sus lados débiles … además si debía retomar el puesto de cabeza de la araña , era importante enterarse como habían estado las cosas en los casi 18 meses que había faltado.

Por lo que había sabido la cabeza de la araña la había asumido Machi, mientras encontraban un líder acorde con el papel … al parecer ella era de las personas que no gustan de ser caras visibles de una organización, por lo que estaban a la búsqueda del siguiente lider..

Por Bolton se había enterado de esto ultimo, y también de la muerte de Pakunoda, Feitan Shizuku por lo que la araña se había reducido aun mas…LAS COSAS ESTABAN ASI … LA ARAÑA NESECITABA A SU LIDER DE VUELTA Y EL NO IBA A NEGARSE … PERO PORQUE NO VOLVER CON UN AS BAJO LA MANGA… ? en este momento el país vivía una guerra civil, el pueblo de las estrellas ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mas atropellos, por lo tanto necesitaban información para poder vencer al bando opuesto que era mas fuerte en armamentos y organización, y la única manera de conseguir información, era por medio de espionaje.

Kuroro saco de su bolsillo un pequeño plástico, estaba viejo y algunos colores estaban borrosos , pero se entendía perfectamente la "X" frontal. Era una licencia de Hunter.

-"Hoy nos espera una reunión importante"- dijo como si le hablara al pedazo de plástico

debía conocer al enemigo llegar con información de que planeaba la milicia … era un buen comienzo. Pero no seria tan fácil … ya lo sabia … los militares no eran estupidos, no contarían sus estrategias frente a extraños los harían pasar por una cantidad de pruebas hasta que vieran que era de su entera confianza… solo después de eso podría acercarse a algo de información valiosa, después podría volver a la ciudad de las estrellas y tomar el puesto que le correspondía.

Alguien estaba liderando las fuerzas de la ciudad de las estrellas… pero quien?

Si hubiese estado a cargo de la Araña en ese periodo, quizás hubiese sido lo correcto que el mismo se hubiese postulado para el cargo , pero el no estaba , y conociendo a Machi no estaría interesada en el levantamiento del pueblo de las estrellas contra la ciudad establecida … debía ser otra persona, alguien que se mantenía en el anonimato.

* * *

La carta que le había llegado a los Hunters hablaba de un sitio en medio de la ciudad hora y fecha. Cualquiera diría que el lugar estaría repleto al entrar , sin embargo por los alrededores del edificio no se veía ni un alma, ni siquiera transeúntes comunes … era extraño , pero era de esperar que la milicia no permitiera disturbios cuando se tratarían temas de seguridad nacional. 

Kurapika caminaba al frente del grupo , Basho y Killua lo acompañaban , Gon estaba enfermo del estomago (por culpa de la comida de Leorio) así que se había quedado en la mansión junto con Senrritsu y Leorio para hacer la guardia … acordaron que ninguno apagaría los celulares así estarían en comunicación permanente en caso que quisieran entrar en la casa.

El hall del edificio era pequeño, al entrar se encontraron con un mesón que supuestamente debería ser ocupado por una recepcionista, sin embargo había una nota que decía una sola palabra en un idioma ininteligible para los Hunters …

-"primera prueba"- dijo Killua con una sonrisa torcida en los labios

A lo que Kurapika respondió -"GYO"

Miraron el papel nuevamente y vieron que debajo de la palabra ininteligible se comenzaban a formar unos pequeños caracteres purpúreos, escrito con nen aparecía el numero 253.

-"Debe ser el numero de alguna habitación del edificio" – respondió Basho

Killua y Kurapika se miraron y respondieron un "NO" al unísono.

-"Este edificio llega hasta el piso 20"- dijo Kurapika mientras indicaba un cartel infomativo de las salidas del lugar- "pero cada piso tiene 10 oficinas lo que da un total de 200 habitaciones."

-"segunda prueba … jajajajajaaj esto se esta poniendo interesante."- dijo Killua sin quitar la sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro.

* * *

-"Que es lo que pasa Fio estas muy pensativa"- dijo el muchachito. 

La joven mujer de cabello negro, se hacia vistosa por el mechón rojo fuego que llevaba en la frente, la piel blanca relucía junto con los grandes ojos obscuros y encrespadas pestañas azabaches. La tela del traje formal no era muy cómoda, ahí no podía aparecer con jeans sencillamente como le gustaba vestir. Las cosas ya no eran como antes.

_-"mmmmmm_"- respondió la muchacha como lo hacia cuando no pretendía continuar con una conversación.

-"Sabes pienso que debo caerte mal , porque nunca me cuentas lo que piensas , además yo soy nuevo aquí se suponía que tu me deberías ayudar a integración , llevas mas de tres meses , y uno por lo menos conmigo de compañero , se supone que nos deberíamos contar todo y ser inseparables… pero no se puede si tu no cooperas, mi Madre decía que cuando uno veía estas fallas en la pareja…"-

_-" no somos pareja_"

-"como sea… ella decía que los mas grandes problemas se iniciaban en la mala comunicación… y eso es lo que pasa contigo, no quieres contar lo que te pasa, eso es mala comunicación vez???????".

- "como entraste al ejercito , Reize?"

-"pues porque quería seguir los pasos de mi padre , sabes mi padre es un gran militar y estratega …¿ te conté lo del ataque al principado de…?

_-" si me lo contaste"_- respondió sin cambiar el semblante.

-"y la vez en que con sus propias manos el derroto a un León

_-"si por lo menos una 500 veces"_

-"y la vez en que"

_-"REIZE? Me podrías decir como dejaron que entraras al ejercito?"_

-"eh…"- el rostro de estupefacción del muchachito no se hizo notar, no debía contar ni con quince años , poseía ojos cafés almendrados , su nariz algo Angulosa para el rostro desarmonizaba con su aspecto angelical , sus pómulos llenos de pecas eran altos , y se notaba que junto con el mentón en quizás un par de años mas darían las forma a un rostro adulto hermoso, el cabello castaño no alcanzaba a tomar forma por lo corto que lo llevaba, y a pesar que el corte de cabello era para connotar mayor adultes … su rostro se veía mas menudo.

-"mi papa lo pidió"- dijo el muchacho algo colorado

_-"pero tu lo deseabas?"._

-"Si mas que todo en la vida , lo único que quiero es llegar a ser alguien como el, además esta era un oportunidad única … están reclutando incluso niños para que se incorporen a las fuerzas armadas … necesitan toda la ayuda necesaria … para eliminar a los antisociales"

_-"no has pensado que eres algo joven para estar aquí?"_

-"no no lo he pensado … mi madre decía que yo hacia las cosas y después las pensaba … también decía.

_-"decia?"._

-"Si murió,"

_-"Mmmmmmmm"_

-"…También decía que yo no me callaba nunca que parecía una grabadora encendida y que mareaba con tanto preámbulo … decía todo eso pero igual me quería , es que en el fondo…"

_-"Reize…"_

-"En el fondo le gustaba escucharme … no es que yo sea aburrido…"

_-"REIZE"_

-"… quizás le doy un poco de vuelta a las cosas … pero cuando me propongo algo lo consigo … al fin y al cabo soy como mi padre… BUENO MEJOR DICHO QUIERO LLEGAR A SER COMO EL … te conté cuando?…

_-"REIZE…__cállate están llegando … tenemos que estar preparados._

-"Preparados para que?"

_-"Para lo peor …"_

* * *

Ya pues aquí esta el segundo capi … espero le haya gustado … tengo las ideas y las ganas para seguir este fic pero no puedo negar que me alegra mucho recibir reviews. Cualquier idea o comentario es bien recibida;). 

Mis saludos especiales a.

**ALISSE**:Ya lo continue espero sea de tu agrado el capi … saludos.

**MUREN :** HOLA CHIQUILLA ¡¡¡ Ahora Fio va de militar que te parece? Las cosas de pondrán mas peliagudas, espero actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, si diox me lo permite.

**EL ANGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD:** Se pondrá mas interesante¡¡¡ me gusta delinear a los personajes un poquito antes de darle forma a la historia … pero si te gusto el primer capi te recomiendo leer mi otro fic "BLOOD EYES" que es la precuela de este y sale la historia de Fio con claridad. (viene de cerquita la recomendación pero que se le va a hacer … jejejejeje)ahhhhhhhh se me olvidaba ... no escribo yaoi , asi que por ese lado no hay problem.

**BOLTON**: Maestro de Kuroro y Fío cuando eran niños el les enseño a usar el nen, en su propio beneficio (para mas info leer precuela de este fic "blood eyes")

**FEITA****N**: para saber lo que paso con Feitan leer "blood eyes"

SALUDOS Mey-black.


	3. Cap3 Ojos asi

**Código 03 : "Ojos así"**

Los ojos ambarinos buscaban una señal en medio del gentío …

Kuroro miraba a los Hunters que habían logrado pasar las pruebas … al parecer la mayoría eran tipos fácilmente derrotables … solo algunos sobresalían … la familia Zoldiek (a quienes conocía , por un enfrentamiento anterior) una anciana de ojos claros recluida en un rincón que fumaba como chimenea , un tipo negro , y dos gemelos vestidos de rojo … el resto no valía la pena en un combate… pasar las pruebas no había sido nada fácil para ya estaba ahí … lo mejor era que había entrado disfrazado …ni su madre lo reconocería así …ahora lo importante era que la familia Zoldiek no sospechara … su disfraz estaba hecho de nen … por lo que podía ser detectable si se poseía una disciplina similar … pero solo eso … podían descubrir que estaba disfrazado mas nos descubrir quien estaba bajo el disfraz … era una disciplina ligada a la fuerza de voluntad… una de las tantas habilidades que tenia guardada en su libro "Los principios secretos del robo" libro que usaba para robar las habilidades de personas con nen "interesante" como solía denominarlos.

Todo estaba bien, los Zoldiek al parecer no se habían inmutado por su actual presencia , no es que un tipo de unos 35 años rubio de ojos ambarinos, vestido deportivamente llamara mucho la atención en medio de un grupo de hunters … parecía uno mas del grupo… por lo tanto se podía poner a recolectar información como era debido … todo estaba bien hasta que entro a la habitación un hombre de pelo negro en uniforme militar , su sola presencia hizo que el aire se caldeara, este subió a un pequeño podio que se encontraba frente la puerta de entrada …

-"señor los nuevos candidatos a agentes"- se cuadro un muchachito de no mas de 14 años

-"Los hermanos NORTE"- dijo mientras indicaba a los dos jóvenes pelirrojos vestidos con túnicas rojas. Habilidad- control ambiental…El pecoso joven comenzó dando los nombres y las habilidades de los Hunters que se encontraban presentes… sin quitar la vista del hombre que recién había entrado a la habitación.

El hombre no debía superar los 28 años pero, su marcada superioridad de rango era innegable … el porte al caminar denotaba decisión , y una gran capacidad de mando, cuando se volvió a mirar al grupo de hunters Kuroro pudo distinguir bien su rostro ,los ojos verdes, la nariz altiva junto con un mentón marcado, sin duda a ese tipo no le faltaban mujeres, pero lo que hizo que Kuroro re-analizara su situación en el lugar fue la mirada , del militar estudiaba a cada Hunter de con una mirada inquisitiva, sin que de su rostro se borrara una sonrisa amable, sus ojos no decían lo mismo… Kuroro sabia reconocer a la gente de su calaña ,la gente con cara "de poker" los que mucho saben y no dicen nada , era casi aterrador, Claro… para cualquier persona normal, pero no para Kuroro. Esto era un desafío.

El militar con las manos en la espalda se encontraban a poco mas de 7 metros de distancia observo la habitación con detención posando la vista sectores marcados a ratos, lo custodiaban dos hombres aparte del muchachito pecoso que no paraba de hablar dando los nombres de los hunters que habían pasado la prueba hasta el momento.

-"La sombra"- dijo el muchachito mientras indicaba a Kuroro, y este en su disfraz bien portado , de hombre rubio–"habilidad , disfraz y cambiar de apariencia a gusto."

Kuroro respondió a la mirada inquisitiva, con una mirada mas desafiante aún mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en su rostro

La lucha de poderes que se estaba dando en ese segundo era percibida por todos los presentes …

-"La sombra"- se dejo oír la voz del militar de pelo obscuro-"Esa no es su verdadera apariencia , pero dado que trabajara para nosotros , es preciso que se muestre, es algo de simple protocolo, supongo no será mayor problema para usted, ya que a tenido la amabilidad de responder a nuestra invitación"- dijo el hombre con toda la calma del mundo.

"¿_Que le hace pensar que esta no es mi verdadera apariencia?_", Kuroro estuvo a punto de llevar esta respuesta a sus labios , pero se limito a mantener silencio , pues vio en los ojos del militar que de alguna manera "Sabia" que esa no era su apariencia real… eso era un problema pues solo existían una persona con la habilidad de descubrir engaños y era famoso por eso, podía encontrar la bomba mejor escondida, cualquier tipo de clave o código oculto, solo había un especialista en mentiras "o en verdades" en la ciudad de York … una persona que podía saber el contenido de un sobre cerrado o de una caja fuerte sin abrirla, saber si un criminal decía la verdad o mentía, descubrir si un escrito era real o falso… y ese era Hyeronimus White.

-"General White – dijo un militar que entraba corriendo en ese momento-" estamos teniendo problemas en el piso 8 del edificio".

El general White no se movía, tampoco cambiaba el rostro inmutable… comenzó a mirar una vez mas detenidamente a cada uno de los Hunters de la habitación… detuvo su vista cerca de la puerta de escape .

-"Señor …3 Hunters están reventando los sistemas de seguridad … ya acabaron con todos los animales mágicos de los pisos inferiores , y los del servicio especial ya están cansados no los pueden detener con nada, el problema es que uno de ellos esta herido y el sistema no permite que suban hasta aquí con un sujeto herido ni que bajen … solo permite que entren los Hunters que están a en optimas condiciones, y ellos no quieren abandonar al compañero, espero sus ordenes señor.- se cuadro al terminar el reporte.

* * *

Kurapika fruncía el ceño frente a su nuevo oponente la situación comenzaba a molestarle el iba al frente protegiendo a Basho.Basho estaba herido en una pierna y no podía caminar como era debido … Killua le cubría las espaldas, ya les habían dicho por alto parlantes que abandonaran al sujeto herido … pero Kurapika no confiaba … ya no confiaba en nadie , luego del ultimo ataque a la mansión Nostrade …ni policías ni militares, en lo único que estaba de acuerdo con las fuerzas militares de York… era en que el pueblo de las estrellas debía desaparecer … solo así acabarían con el Geney Ryodan , la araña desaparecería. 

-"Cuidado" – se congelo el grito de Killua un cuchillo rozo los cabellos de Kurapika, que lo esquivo justo a tiempo …

-" Al suelo"- ambos empujaron a Basho., que a duras penas se mantenía en pie

-"Mejor me dejan aquí"- volvió a repetir Basho-" no creo que me hagan nada".

-"Eso solo es una suposición"- respondió Kurapika mientras esquivaba una ráfaga de cuchillos sin mayor problema- "además no estamos seguros que sean realmente los militares, los que nos enviaron la carta en primer lugar, y que pasaría si no fueran ellos ¿ que pasaría si fueran fuerzas de la ciudad de las estrellas que están tratando de concentrar el poder de los Hunters de la ciudad para eliminarnos y así poder tomar el control …. Que no vez que sin nosotros para defender la ciudad esto caería en sus manos?...

-"Divide y vencerás"- dijo Killua.

-"Así es"-repuso el rubio.

-"No creas que te dejaremos solo Basho, no es bueno que ninguno de nosotros este solo en este edificio.

* * *

-"Y como encuentras que lo hice?. Fio te estoy hablando"- dijo Reize que acababa de pararse al lado de Fio. 

La mujer miraba a cada uno de los Hunters, se encontraba ubicada en la parte trasera de la habitación cerca de la salida de emergencia, no era visible a los ojos de ellos pero ella si los podía ver desde donde se encontraba.

-"Reize tenemos que estar alertas".

-"si ya lo se…no creo que al general White se le escape nada… de hecho esta mirando para acá … eh Fio¡¡¡ … - Reize le pego un pequeño golpecito con la pierna.

-"Te esta mirando a ti Fio , quizás quiere que vayas para haya …"

-"Debe estar tan intrigado como yo por el tipo que se hace llamar "La sombra" –"dijo Fio susurrando, sin inmutarse por que acababa de oír de los labios de Reize" .

-"Ehhh Fio… estas mirando mucho a ese tipo rubio … no esta un poco mayor para ti??????"

-"Reize podrías parar de hablar … estas llamando la Atención."

-"El general no te quita la vista de encima… susurro el pecoso, diría que no esta contento que examines con tanto descaro al tipo rubio digo a "La sombra"

Fio cambio el pie de apoyo y con mirada de hielo se volvió hacia su pequeño interlocutor.

-"Creo que estas leyendo demasiadas de esas novelas para chicas".

-"Yo no leo de esas cosas"- dijo ofendido en su orgullo de "hombre"

-"Como sea, no me puedo mover de aquí … son ordenes de el mismo, nadie puede entrar o salir de esta habitación sin el consentimiento de White… y a cualquiera de los presentes le bastaría unas décimas de segundo para cruzar esta puerta si no estoy atenta… por lo mismo es mejor que ni siquiera se enteren que hay una puerta… mientras yo este aquí … puedo manipular para que no noten mi presencia ni la de la puerta, pero no lo puedo hacer bien si tu estas en mi oído … entiendes…

-"mmm" -dijo el muchacho remedando la manera de expresarse de ella, En un susurro repuso.-Algo esta pasando en el podio, Fio…es lo que venia a decirte, un grupo de Hunters esta haciendo escándalo abajo porque quieren subir con uno de sus compañeros que esta herido.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal … y entraron cuatro figuras masculinas.

-"Dado que no nos querían dejar entrar , tuvimos que hacerlo de una manera menos ortodoxa" – dijo Killua mientras empujaba el cuerpo de un militar y este se desplomaba en el suelo

-"no se preocupen no esta muerto"- dijo el peliblanco- "solo esta desmallado pero no me gustaría estar en su pellejo cuando se despierte … el dolor de cabeza que va a tener…ujujujujuju".

-"Killua mi muchacho¡¡¡"- se escucho en el lado contrario de la habitación

-"eh?"- Dijo el peliblanco frente a lo familiar de la voz.

-"porque demoraste tanto… estas dejando mal parada a la familia sabes?"-dijo Sillva Soldiek

-"ERRRR no pensé encontrarme con ustedes en este lugar"- dijo Killua divertido por la situación, mientras ponía sus dos manos en la cabeza.

-" Interesente reunión familiar" – dijo White-" pero nos traen aquí otro tipo de negocios si los señores que acaban de llegar quieren sentarse… con mucho gusto se atenderá a su amigo herido".

De la nada aparecieron dos hombres vestido de blanco con un botiquín y atendieron a Basho, en la misma habitación mientras Kurapika y Killua tomaban asiento con la vista hacia al podio.

Kurapika hecho un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación … pero no pudo ver mucho mas pues la luces se centrales se apagaron y unos focos se centralizaron en el podio… la reunión estaba a punto de iniciar. Una extraña sensación cubría a Kurapika…

Mientras era observado de las sombras por unos ojos obscuros … que intentaban no recordar … lo que había sucedido hace unos meses atrás.

* * *

**Yap**** aquí esta el tercer capi … espero les este gustando. Porfis dejen reviews , estoy muy feliz porque algunos han leído "Blood Eyes" para entender bien este fic, es muy recomendable leer la precuela … (esta escritora loca que se hace propaganda … jajajajaja ) porfis dejen reviews muchas gracias por los coments, .**

**Muren :** yaaaaaaaaaa amiga que te parece ahora los tengo a todos en una misma habitación , es que estare medio loca , mira como es la vida Kuroro y Kurapika los enemigos a muerte están a unos asientos de distancia (debo estar media chalada ) pero así esta la cosa nomas, aaaaaaaah que bueno que Reize el nuevo amigo de Fio haya sido de tu agrado, a mi tambien me cae bien… claro no mejor de Hyeronimus White jejejejejeje.

**Angel de la oscuridad:**Gracias por tus ánimos como vez no me e demorado mucho en actualizar , gracias por leer el "Blood Eyes" y dejar comentarios, me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir.

**Alisse:** siiiiiiii Gon esta enfermito potecito … en este capi no salio … pero saldrá mas adelante , de todas maneras Kuroro es parte fundamental de la historia …

**MaiaT:**Que bueno que te gustara "Blood Eyes", en la trama que sigue en "código escarlata" salen muchos detalles referentes a la precuela , espero te siga gustando el fic y me sigas dejando reviews , me dan ánimos.

**Hotaru Albatou :** cierto ya no tenemos mucho tiempo como antes , pero se hace lo que se puede … que bueno que te guste … me honras¡¡¡

**Marylover:** gracias Mary por tus consejos gramaticales , y por la ayuda brindada , me anima mucho que lean mis escritos de manera critica así me supero


	4. Cap4 Sala de recuerdos 1era parte

**C****ódigo 04: "Sala de Recuerdos - Primera Parte"**

La sala de reuniones estaba repleta mientras el general hacía orden para comenzar la reunión … Fío observaba a Kurapika en las sombras… él se había levantado de su asiento para darle espacio a Killua con su familia, quizás era todo un ardid para poder mirar la sala con más detenimiento… así mientras se cambiaban de asientos, Kurapika detuvo su vista en la puerta… tan solo una milésima de segundo nada notorio… su cuerpo se tensó… la había visto… ambas miradas se encontraron .

**:::Flash back:::**

La lluvia seguía sin detenerse… hacía dos meses que Fío había salido del hospital, luego de la última pelea con el Genei Ryodan donde casi pierde la vida junto con su maestra y compañera 'la Madre Galaxia', pero gracias al cielo no había sido así... Kurapika con sus amigos la habían ayudado a saldar las cuentas pendientes con el pasado… era como si la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad.

De esta manera volvió a su trabajo en la mansión Nostrade de manera normal, se integró a sus labores habituales como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Kurapika jamás hizo mención al asunto del pasado de la muchacha (1) Sin embargo, se notaba en su mirada que algo había cambiado… algo¿paz?, de hecho la mansión Nostrade estaba impregnada de un aire casi familiar… eran como una familia donde Gon y Killua eran los hijos revoltosos, Leorio, el hermano mayor con mucho trabajo universitario, Senritsu una madre cariñosa y comprensiva para todos. En fin, Kurapika siempre se mantenía al margen leyendo un libro o haciendo como si no escuchara cuando Gon se ponía a repartir los roles de la familia parchada que habían formado, claro no todo era entretención, Gon y Killua habían sido contratados como Hunters especiales, debían hacer de detectives privados para encontrar la habilidad perdida de Neon y Leorio, pues Leorio estaba de visita 'permanente', la mansión le quedaba a un paso de la facultad de medicina. Fío estaba cambiada también, su rostro estaba más iluminado, si bien casi nunca sonreía irradiaba tranquilidad, ya no cargaba con el gran peso que antes hacía que su mirada se perdiese en la oscuridad, en su lugar sus ojos negros irradiaban una extraña luz…

El jardín de la mansión era enorme, pero dado que la reducción de personal de aseo iba en ascenso, el jardín estaba hecho un desastre Fío y Killua solían conversar, mientras caminaban por el jardín en sus horas libres, a veces se les unía Gon. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que éste le hizo notar lo mal cuidada que estaba la mansión, desde que el señor Nostrade dejara de ocuparse de ella, por estar como un loco buscando la solución para sus problemas financieros.

-"Este lugar seria mucho más grato… con árboles o algo… hay muchas estatuas aquí"- dijo Gon mientras señalaba la maleza que repletaba una pileta con un ángel en el medio.

-"Es verdad" – respondió el peliblanco – "aunque…mira quién habla… el más grande destructor del entorno¿Qué haríamos para entrenar Gon?.. ¿De qué nos servirían más plantas si se morirían por la potencia de tus golpes en el suelo cuando practicas???

-"Pues podemos practicar en otro lado".

Fío tocaba el piso… movió la tierra un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie.

-"No creo que sea mala idea"- dijo para sí.

- "Qué cosa" respondieron ambos chicos.

-"Lo que acaban de proponer"- y diciendo eso dio media vuelta caminando hacia la mansión.

Al día siguiente una gran cantidad de rosas blancas cubrían la parte trasera de la mansión, extrañamente este hecho supuestamente superfluo hizo que los ánimos en la mansión mejoraran aun más; la servidumbre que quedaba en la casa, se relajó un poco más y empezó a hacer mejor su trabajo, (pues todos estaban con temor de perder sus empleos, dadas las condiciones financieras del jefe) tácitamente todos cuidaban el jardín de rosas blancas, a las que luego en días posteriores se sumaron flores de otros tipos. Nadie decía nada, pero se sabía que todos habían aportado a mejorar el jardín, de la misma manera a pesar de estar con la mitad de personal en servicio, en menos de un mes la mansión se volvió a ver como en sus mejores tiempos.

Los turnos en la mansión eran cada vez más largos, sin embargo siempre se hacían en pareja; como antes, ella seguía siendo la compañera de Kurapika para los efectos de combate, ambos se entendían a las mil maravillas cuando se enfrentaban a antisociales… eran el equipo perfecto… lo más irrisorio del asunto es que no lo planificaban… era como si cada uno leyera los pensamientos del otro. Kurapika había logrado mejorar una nueva técnica con la cadena, pero la practicaba en absoluta soledad. Al parecer no deseaba que nadie lo viera en esta práctica, tenía que ver en algo con el control de la ira.

Fío, cuando le tocaba turno de noche, paseaba por los pasillos, a veces lo oía practicar en el salón de música. Habían salido a misiones juntos pero nunca lo había visto usar dicha técnica de la que hablaban algunos, pues era un secreto a voces… pero de algo estaba cien por ciento segura, Kurapika era mucho más fuerte ahora. En estos últimos cuatro meses practicaba sin descanso, incluso se diría que había crecido unos centímetros, su espalda era más ancha y aunque sus ropajes eran sueltos, se marcaba cada vez más la musculatura recientemente adquirida. Luego de las prácticas se le veía más renovado, alguna vez Fío llegó a pensar en que él deseaba decirle algo y le hablaría sobre _el tema_, pero esa idea era borrada rápidamente pues Kurapika sólo le informaba sobre una nueva misión a la que deberían ir, o lo urgente de algún asunto relacionado con el trabajo.

Kurapika estaba más tranquilo, cada vez mejor. Los ataques del nen opresor (de Pakunoda, Ubogin y Feitan) eran menos recurrentes y más cortos, pero extrañamente no se había acercado a Fío, si bien era muy cortés con ella, casi solícito, algo lo detenía a pedirle que lo ayudara, algo lo detenía cada vez que intentaba hablarle, era como si él mismo se impusiese esa barrera. Fío atribuía esto a desconfianza, cosa que encontraba bastante normal dado lo que Kurapika sabía sobre su pasado (2) aunque en el fondo de su corazón le apenaba el hecho, no deseaba manchar esta época tan llena de dicha, pues por primera vez en su vida se sentía parte de algo, se sentía valorada y querida, se sentía parte de una familia.

Fue así que un día se acercó a Kurapika en el despacho del señor Nostrade, Él siempre atento la saludó y la invitó a sentarse, mientras le hablaba de cosas de rutina de la mansión… Era extraño, Kurapika era una persona que no hablaba con nadie, pero era capaz de hablar con gran fluidez de las cosas de rutina, y así lograr esquivar las conversaciones de otros asuntos que no deseaba tocar. Era hábil, y cada vez que veía a Fío indecisa pues deseaba tocar 'el tema de su pasado o de la curación de Él' el rubio le respondía, adivinando el tema a tratar, con una suave sonrisa "_No te preocupes está todo bien¿o no?"_, cosa que obligaba a la muchacha a responder un atropellado "_sí_", dando él por terminada la conversación, o cerrando el tema para empezar una vez más a hablar de las cosas de rutina.

-"Supongo entonces que los asuntos de la subasta de una de las casas de campo están en orden?"- volvió a introducir un nuevo tema de rutina.

-"Kurapika"- dijo la muchacha – "venía a agradecerte por el jardín y las rosas…"

Kurapika abrió los ojos a manera de asombro por un segundo, luego, volvió a su rostro relajado, mientras sus ojos destellaban un brillo diferente.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que puso las rosas?"

-"No dije que las pusieras tú, sino que las mandaste a poner… por la sugerencia que te hice, de arreglar el entorno por la moral de las pocas personas que trabajan aquí."

-"De hecho pensé que habías sido tú quien había puesto las rosas"- dijo el rubio mientras enarcaba una ceja."

-"Sí claro… yo y toda mi tropa de jardineros" – respondió Fío sarcástica -"sólo un ejército podría plantar esa cantidad de flores en una noche"- agregó con una media sonrisa.

-"Podrías haber sido tú con Killua y mucha determinación por ejemplo"- dijo Kurapika devolviendo el tono sarcástico.

-"O tú con Senritsu y mucha determinación" – dijo Fío sin quedarse atrás.

-"De todas maneras pienso que le estás dando las gracias a la persona equivocada, Fío"- dijo Kurapika mientras se paraba del asiento y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación terminando al lado de la ventana, desde la que se podía apreciar, a través de los visillos, parte del gigantesco jardín de rosas.

Kurapika quedo de espaldas a ella y cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz, respondió.

-"No quiero arruinar sus sueños románticos señorita Fío, pero no me gustan las rosas… y menos a granel como están aquí afuera. No sé quién habrá sido el príncipe de cuentos que escuchó tu suplica, pero déjame decirte que no fui yo."- Todo atisbo de sonrisa se había borrado de su voz, en su lugar estaba la voz fría y distante que usara antaño… El no deseaba seguir con el tema. Por alguna razón que Fío no entendía estaba molesto, y quería herirla de la manera que él conocía: siendo cortés pero ofensivo (¿cómo se puede eso???). Kurapika el rey de las palabras, el diplomático, estaba molesto por algo que tenía que ver con Fío y con esas rosas, la muchacha intentaba cuadrar pensamientos, de pronto todo dejó de ser importante, el jardín de rosas, hablar sobre su pasado, el Genei Ryodan… todo paso a segundo plano… algo había molestado a Kurapika, algo que por supuesto no admitiría.

Fío sin darse cuenta se había parado del asiento y había caminado hacia el rubio. Deseaba mirarlo a la cara, no estaba molesta, quizás la movía la curiosidad u otra cosa que no podía explicar en ese momento. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo miró con detenimiento, por alguna extraña razón su vista se posó en las manos del muchacho, el corazón casi le dio un vuelco al notar los numerosos rasguños en las manos de Kurapika, y sin darse cuenta tomó las manos de él entre las suyas.

Kurapika no se movía, estaba estático, con la mandíbula apretada, mirando con detención cómo la muchacha acariciaba los rasguños con total cuidado y ternura.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así?... es un misterio… Ella acariciando sus manos y él estático analizando cada uno de los movimientos de la joven mujer. Cuando ella llevó una de las manos del rubio a su boca, éste no resistió más, se movió rodeándola con uno de sus brazos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven, el primer beso fue suave y sumamente corto, el rubio apartó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, la mirada intensa del joven hizo presagiar que lo que vendría no sería como la vez anterior, él estaba desafiándola a que usara el control (poder nen de Fío) sobre él, le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir o de cambiar de opinión, Fío respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de muchacho, él tomo la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo, ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo, que quedó en un suspiro pues los labios de él no permitieron ninguna duda más… recorrieron su boca con esmero, luego las caricias se incrementaron, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, casi posesivo Kurapika la besaba con suavidad y firmeza, los besos se volvían más profundos. Fío no supo cómo, pero en algún momento sintió que estaba recostada sobre el que suponía era el escritorio… el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, latía de una manera que creía imposible cuando Kurapika comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos le acariciaron los pechos sobre la blusa. Fío emitió un suave sonido mientras revolvía con sus manos los rubios cabellos de Kurapika, él volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras con cuidado bajaba el cierre de la ajustada chaqueta. Cuando las manos de él tocaron la piel de la muchacha, ella sin dejar de abrazarlo le comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de la espalda, él tómo esto como una aprobación y prosiguió su recorrido, en un segundo los labios de él recorrían posesivamente los pechos de la joven… un gemido lo desconcertó por un instante… para luego regresar a la boca de la joven, ella con lentitud logró apartar la parte superior del traje de Kurapika mientras acariciaba su pecho con las manos. Con un brazo la acariciaba mientras una de sus manos bajaban por las caderas de la muchacha, y cuidando de no aplastarla, la atrajo hacia él… la sensación del contacto físico de los dos cuerpos, hizo que el recorrido fuese mucho más apasionado... ambos tiritaban, lo que hizo que el rubio recuperara el control por un momento.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le susurró al oído, mientras sus ojos la miraban con deseo contenido.

-" sí … por supuesto,"- le susurró de vuelta -" no te preocupes, has sido sumamente tierno, no me podría pasar nada malo contigo."- Inmediatamente deseó no haber dicho esto último _'contigo'._

Notó un pequeño dejo de molestia en el rostro de Kurapika.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿te recordé a alguien acaso?"

Fío no comprendía qué estaba pasando, rememoró la sensación de abandono luego de la primera vez que se habían besado, no quería estar así otra vez… quería estar con él, que la abrazara otra vez, quería ser parte de él como alguna vez lo fue de su… hermano.

…

…

…

¡_SU HERMANO_!!!

De pronto lo entendió todo. Kurapika temía que ella lo comparara con su hermano… que lo viera como su hermano resucitado o algo así.

Ella acarició el rostro del rubio, con ternura tomó un poco de aire y le dijo.

– "No, no me recuerdas a nadie, sólo a ti mismo… ahora dime una cosa¿tú plantaste las rosas?"

-"Sí" – respondió él sin cambiar su expresión – "Era todo un plan maquiavélico para tenerte sobre mi escritorio en esta posición _comprometedora_"– repuso con una voz algo más divertida mientras miraba los pechos de la mujer con total descaro. Cuando ella fue conciente de su desnudez, un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¡SEÑOR!!! - alguien gritaba afuera del despacho.

El rostro de ambos se tiño de rojo.

Kurapika se incorporó rápidamente y en un segundo estaba vestido y arreglado, sólo lo agitado de la respiración lo delataba.

Fío intentó integrarse pero al ver que Kurapika la tranquilizaba y le hacía señas de que iba a salir de la habitación para que se pudiera vestir tranquila, ella se calmó. Kurapika salió del despacho cuidando que la puerta no se abriera mucho, cuando la cerró tras de sí, Fío se vistió con presteza, estaba atontada y ahora un nuevo dilema daba vueltas en su cabeza, Kurapika competía mentalmente con su propio hermano, un hermano que ya no existía mas que en recuerdos y aunque ella tenia claro que quería a Kurapika por ser quien era no porque le recordara a su hermano, al parecer él no lo tenía claro.

De todas maneras era algo que sólo el tiempo y la confianza entre ambos podría solucionar, además habían muchos puntos que debían solucionar, comenzando por una recapitulación de los pasados de ambos para poder ayudar a curar el problema de nen opresor de Kurapika.

**Fin del flash back:::**

La reunión comenzó. Kurapika se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta de salida, pero nunca antes uno había estado tan conciente de la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, una tercera mirada… los espiaba… Casi burlándose de su buena fortuna, por ser un espectador tan bien posicionado para la obra de teatro que era su venganza… Kuroro se reía para si.

**CONTINUARA…**

(1)Y (2) (Referencias a precuela de este fic … "Blood eyes" )

**El ángel de la oscuridad.** uff ahora me demore un poquitin mas en actualizar … pero es porque Mary lover me esta ayudando con la ortografía ;) sobre Kurapika y Fío … de a poco se irán enterando que fue lo que paso para que estén como están.

**Alisse.** espero te siga gustando la historia ;)

**Murencita**. Todavía falta recién esta empezando la reunión (jajajajajaja) espero que la escena romanticona te haya gustado ya que hace rato que me venias hablando sobre emparejar a estos dos…

**Mary lover ** Editora jajajajajaa gracias por dejar tu comentario me gustan los comentarios largos son entretenidos de leer pues vienen cargados de emociones y buenas ideas para seguir escribiendo… sobre Kuroro … ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas , que no se seran de tu agrado pero la historia lo pide.:) saludos y muchas gracias por las correciones "horrográficas".

**Fulldomination**. Siiiiiiiiiii Kurapika rulz ¡¡¡¡ me gustan las personas y los personajes inteligentes…. Espero que Kurapika me siga quedando como debe ser … si no me avisan


End file.
